(1) Field of Invention
The present invention is a portable door restraint for preventing a door from being opened. This restraint may be installed without permanently modifying the surface of the door, a door frame (or door jamb), an adjacent wall or other structure. No tools or additional components are needed for installation or removal of this restraint. The restraint may be installed at any height suitable for preventing a small child from opening the door, while simple enough for a taller individual to detach the restraint to open the door.
(2) Background of the Invention
One common problem that parents of a small child encounter is keeping a door closed after the child is tall enough to reach the door knob. Some doors, including cabinet doors or drawers, do not have an existing lock or a lock that is sufficient in keeping the child from opening the door. Another problem is that installation of a traditional locking mechanism may permanently modify the door.
Many existing auxiliary child-proof door locking mechanisms have multiple components and require tools for installation and removal. Some locking mechanisms require mounting to the door, the door frame, door jamb, adjacent wall or other support member (collectively, the “door structure”). Mounting the locking mechanism to the door structure may require drilling or otherwise creating at least one hole in the door structure so that at least one fastener can secure the locking mechanism. Furthermore, mounting the locking mechanism may leave an undesirable, permanent alteration to the door structure, even after the locking mechanism has been removed. Many locking mechanisms are expensive or are difficult to assemble and operate. Further still, some cannot be easily removed and reused. Most of these are not portable for use while travelling because additional tools or several components are needed for installation. This is a significant disadvantage because many locations, such as hotels or public restrooms, may prohibit a person from modifying their door structures.
Some locking mechanisms are made from plastic which may inadvertently break during installation, use or removal. Others are made from metal or synthetic materials and must be used with some kind of an anchor or other attachment for mounting to the door structure. The configuration and appearance of these locking mechanisms often detract from the area's décor, and are visually distracting. Even still, some locking mechanisms are so intricate that someone with specific knowledge or experience with a particular locking mechanism is needed for assembly and installation.
The arguably relevant disclosures fail to solve the problem of temporarily keeping a door closed without permanently modifying the door structure and without using additional tools, by using a reusable, portable door restraint that maintains ease in selectively opening the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,404 issued to Hoyne discloses a portable door lock comprising a strap anchored at one end to the outer surface of a door near its free-swinging edge, and with the other end insertable into a locking member attached to a closure surface near the inside free-swinging edge of the door. The strap may include either the hooks or loops of a VELCRO® fastening system. The anchor, locking member, and strap prevent the hinged door from opening until the user releases the strap. U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,533 issued to Menard discloses a strap having magnets or VELCRO® fasteners at each end for anchoring to a refrigerator. U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,816 issued to Meuller discloses a door latch having a flexible tape-like member with openings in opposite end portions for detachably engaging with a door and adjacent door jamb.
None of these patents expressly discloses a portable door restraint comprising at least two straps, with each strap having at least one side having an adhesive surface, a means for overlapping the adhesive surface of an end of each strap to form a single, overlapped strap member, and a tab located at each free end of the strap member. None of these patents expressly discloses a restraint comprising a single strap member having a middle segment including two non-adhesive sides. None of these patents expressly discloses the strength and benefit of overlapping the ends of the straps, a strap having a variable length to accommodate different door sizes and types, or a strap made from a flexible material. Furthermore, none of these disclosures teach or suggest that the respective disclosed inventions should be modified or combined to encompass the present invention.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a reusable, portable door restraint that may be easily installed on (or removed from) an existing door structure without the need for tools or additional components.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable door restraint for preventing a door from being opened, without permanently modifying the door structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable door restraint for preventing a door from being opened, with the restraint having a variable length and width to accommodate different size doors or door structures.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable door restraint having a tab for easy removal.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a portable door restraint that is easy to manufacture, use and carry.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable door restraint for preventing a door from being opened that may be installed at any height suitable for preventing small children from opening the door, while simple enough for a taller individual to detach the restraint to open the door.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable door restraint that may used to caution or deter someone from inadvertently opening a door.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-purpose restraint for use on a door, cabinet, window, or to temporarily repair a broken buckle.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the summary and detailed description.